Together forever
by dark forest day
Summary: He loves her, but doesn't want to admit it. She loves him but to scared to go against her father even if shes going to go away to his castle.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade-

** I heard the colored fish swim within the pond; it was illuminated by the blue moon within the dark. I stared at it wanted to be the fish within the pond, even if they were imprisoned within the confined rocks and dirt that surrounded the pound they were happy, they had their family together, how she wish for such happiness but alas such wish will never happen in this lifetime. She saw her face being reflected by the water, but it wasn't her own but someone else, she didn't have blue colored eyes or blond hair, 'how strange' she thought while trying to move the body she was jailed in for the time being but found that this body moved on its' own. The girl in the reflection seemed sad, her eyes in the blink of crying, yet she refused to do such thing her eyes glared at the water then the fish with its tail hit the water causing it to move and the reflection disappear. Steps could be heard a few feet away, 'hey… um miss there is someone behind you' she tried to warn the girl who was in the blink of tears but the girl seemed to not notice or not care. A twig snapped, alerting the girl that there was someone behind her, she snapped her head to the direction of the sound and found a boy standing there. Hinata couldn't see his face the darkness didn't permit it but she did see his piercing jade eyes looking at her but what caught Hinata attention was that this boys eyes were void of any emotion. Her sight became weary and disappeared leaving the darkness behind, Hinata felt herself being pulled out of her slumber. **

Groaning she woke up to the sound of the morning birds chirping away, greeting the beautiful day 'who was that boy' she thought but then dismissed it as a dream. Today would be the day her father and the head council will decide her fate as the Hyuga heiress with the fight with her sister, Hanabi but before this catastrophe there was to be a ball, a masquerade ball to be specific. I guess you could call it the calm before the storm. She rouse up from her bed in a sitting position she looked outside her window, the sun was shining within her room, warmth filling it but it didn't warm her up, she felt cold. She didn't want to fight her sister, no, quite the opposite she wanted to care for her and be with her since her mother didn't get the chance to. She stood up placing her pale feet on the cold marbled floor, the blanket she was covered with falling from her form to the floor.

When she was about to head for the bathroom she heard a knocking at her door she stopped and turned facing the enormous double wooden doors that reached up to her rooms ceiling, she responded "y-yes… um w-who is it?" she whispered after a few seconds with no respond she was about to ask again but was stopped by the doors handle turning silencing her and everything around. A creaking sound filled the silent room as the door opened to reveal Hanabi, to her surprise, went in the room and stopped a few steps away from the door indicating that she was going to leave the room soon. Hinata smiled at her little sister, but she wasn't little anymore, no she had grown up to be a most beautiful women many men would stare and drool over her; her black hair which was cut short to her neck and her hour glass form and pale skin with a hint of color, that was smooth as silk, Hanabi is a beautiful women, more than her. At the moment Hinabi had on a silken red colored dress with small bows on her side, red gloves and black six inch heels, her face held a little bit of makeup which consisted of a tint of red eye shadow and bright lip gloss, colored pink blush on her neck rested a necklace shaped like the sign of the Hyuga house hold. She smiled at her sister with love lighting the room more then what it already was. Hanabi just looked at her sister with cold eyes, she hated Hinata because she wasn't the murderer of their mother because her mother died giving birth to her and because she was a weakling, but at least she was stronger than her and Hanabi took pride in that. "Wipe that smile of your stupid face Hinata, father told me to come get you since it's already time for breakfast and you were taking too long" Hanabi said with such malice that if anyone that didn't know them to be sister, would have thought of them as enemies and would kill each other at any given time. Hinata flinched and her smile faltered, she knew Hanabi would say that and it hurt her but still she loved her sister, it didn't matter how much venom she spat at her or glared at her with such cold eyes that would freeze up a room, no, she didn't care she still loved her. Hinata smiled more at Hanabi and walked too her until she was merely a few inches from her.

"Thank you f-for te-telling me Hanabi I-I'll be there i-in just a few, k-kay" Hinata said with warmth as she raised her hand to touch Hanabis face. Hanabi saw this and took a step back while she hit Hinatas hand away with the back of her hand. "Don't you fucking dare touch me weakling, and Please! Do you think I would waste my precious time on you, if it weren't for father telling me to come get you I wouldn't!" Hanabi screamed while storming out of the room and closing the door with such force it shook the room. Hinata just stared at the spot Hanabi once stood with wide eyes as a tear rolled down her face. She wiped it off and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower, with a fast pace, she didn't want to anger her father more than she was certain he already was, neither Hanabi.

The carriage was bumpy and crowded for his liking, noisy as well he didn't like it at all but he isn't one to complain about his state of comfort, it just annoys him especially his sister Temari who was chatting away with Kankuro, his older brother. His father on the other side by the window just looked calm and collective no emotion what so ever as expected from the king of the sand. His red hair somewhat wild and his green eyes scanning the outside for fools who would dare to attack him. Next to him were Kankuro and Temari while Baki, his father's personal assistant, was beside Gaara. He thought that it would have been better to ride with the other carriage but his father wouldn't have permitted it.

Gaara hated his father, and his father hated him it was the only mutual feeling they had nothing else. When Gaara was small his father wouldn't pass a day without reminding him he's a murdered, the kingdom looked at Gaara with hate not only for his mother's death but also because of his tremendous magic control over the sand, he was a menace by everyone's' standards. He hated his power at first because of the great trouble it would bring him, but after his uncle Yashamaru, was killed by his father he saw this menacing power as a gift to destroy all those in his way, it was like a cloak that covered his whole being not letting a single drop of blood touch him. He turned to face Temari and Kankuro, his brother and sister, they were no different from the rest of their disgusting kingdom, the first time they meet they wouldn't let go of their fathers leg, they would run away until Temari tried getting close to him, the key word _**tried**_, Gaara wouldn't let her, why let a bitch like her try to reach him. Because of his father hatred towards him, the kingdom disregard and bad treatment he became cold and distant with murderous intent, he became what the kingdom and his father told him he was a murderer, a monster. He trusted no one, didn't want to be with anyone he wanted to be alone he loved himself and no one else at least that is what the word love that is engraved on the left side of his forehead means.

Garra smiled putting any activity within the carriage to a stop. Garra remembers when he tattooed his head; his father went on a rampage saying he was right and that Garra was nothing but a monster, a demon that was born into this world to destroy him. Garra would have done it himself with his magic but thought it would put his father on edge more if some else did it since they would be going against his father law, to not attend the monster of the Sand Kingdom.

Garra stopped smirking noticing that everyone except his father was staring at him, he glared and everyone turned around minding their own business but Temari, "Garra don't be all grumpy, come on enjoy yourself for now, your outside the palace walls and no one really knows you within the Leaf Kingdom and it will be a masquerade ball so you don't have to show your face or just … just stop being so… so please." She tried hard to give him a warm smile but failed miserably making it seem as if her lips were twitching. She didn't know much about her brother even though she tried really hard to be friendly with him and tried to act as a family but the kid wouldn't budge. He wouldn't smile, he wouldn't engage in a conversation with her or anyone just straight to the point, or a node, sometimes not even that.

Garra just looked at his sister for a few seconds before responding to her, "Mind your business" was all Garra said before turning to face the window ending any form of conversation. Temari sighed and turned to look at Kankuro signaling with her hands to try to make a conversation with him, Kankuro just shook his head causing Temari to sigh again. The rest of the trip went without problems or conversation what so ever just a few 'are we there yet' from Kankuro.

Hinata took a shower she thought best that way and because that would be the best thing to do after an argument (by Hanabis part). She looked at herself through the grand mirror within her bathroom as she sat on the edge of what is said to be a bath tub but the size of it is kike a pools', the mirror covered most of her bathroom and she loved it but at the same time she hated it. The reflection was that of a whore or so her father would keep reminding her as if he were a broken record. Her long dark blue hair fell to her waist, smooth and shiny it was well kept and she loved it but that was about all she liked about herself, her face was pale with a tint of red on her cheeks, with a little bit of fat but not enough to be considered chubby cheeks but not thin enough to be considered boney and her mouth was a bit pink and thin but not too thin, her eyes the color of the ocean with long curve eye lashes. Too many, her face would look perfect but to her father, Hanabi and herself it looked like that of a perfect whore, since many men would come after her.

Her body was an hour glass shape; wide hips and a firm behind, long firm legs, the upper part of her body was well formed; her chest a D-size, while her stomach isn't chubby but not too skinny, plain and lean. A body that would attract men and succumb them to her will, she hated it, she despised it but this is the body that her mother gave her so she loved and adored it even if there isn't a day her father tells her how much of a skank she is and looked like.

She sighed, her father hates her no doubt even though she tells herself many times that her father still loves her. With that came another thought, her father loved and adored her at some point in time, when she was an only child her father despite his responsibilities would smile and play with her and when it came to training he was gentle and would instruct her at her own pace. But after her mother died he became cold and wouldn't smile at all, he became aggressive too aggressive to the point of hitting her especially in training but it wouldn't be as worse as Hanabi, she was ignored and left to be tended by a midwife. Most of the time the midwife would leave her sister alone, Hinata told her father but he wouldn't care so she would take care of her. Hinata came to the conclusion that she must become week to make her father love Hanabi at least a little, since most of the time the only praises she would get from him were of her improvements in training. Hinata wanted her to be loved even if it meant sacrificing the little love and attention her father gave her. She thought her time was up and that Hanabi deserved it.

So know she sits here at the edge of her bath tub being scorned, hated, and disgraced from the two people she loves most. Life is, excuse her language, a bitch, but despite that she wouldn't change what happened, she would do it again and again, it doesn't matter what happens to her as long as they are happy.

Hinata got up from the corner of her tub and walked toward her towel that was laid a few feet behind her, drips of water fell from her body and hair landing on the tiled floor. She stopped at the front of her towel and grabbed it without bending. The movement made from the towel made Hinata shudder "c-cold" she whispered. Hinata wrapped it around her middle section. She loved them she did and it hurt she thought a lone tear slipped from her eyes and traveled downwards from her check landing with a loud 'plop' on the white tiled floor. Hinata shook her head sending many water drops from her hair to scattering within the room, she walk to the door that connected her room and the bathroom. When she opened the door cold air rushed inside the bathroom exiling the warm fog within, making her shiver and get goose bumps. She walked to her closet; it was across from the bathroom door. She pulled it opened reviling a closet stock full of beautiful and different colored dresses and kimonos. She Went inside the closet and looked around for about two minutes before finding a beautiful white dress; it had blue outlines and was cut at the side revealing some of her legs, there was a blue flower were her stomach was to be petals fell from it and stopped at the end of the dress.

She liked it, but couldn't remember when or where this dress was from 'strange' she thought before slipping it on. With it she put on Blue high four inch heels and white shawl. She didn't apply makeup to her face, even though the servants said she didn't need it she didn't put it on because of that but because she didn't like it. When she finished looking at herself for the last time on the mirror hanging on the closet door she headed out of her room and to the long white hall way.

Walking through the hall way she saw portraits of every generation, Each generation had a family portrait but not hers, The family portrait they had before was burned into ashes nd was replaced with a portrait of Hiashi Hyuga her father and Hanabi Hyuga but not her. She sighed, 'Well at least Hanabi is happy and has father attention' Hinata gave a small smile, she didn't hate Hanabi she could never, and she loved her and always will. She reached the ends of the hall way, huge stairs were now in her way as she walked down the stairs, her heels didn't make noise.

"Miss Hinata, Master Hiashi is waiting for you within the dining room, please hurry he doesn't seem pleased". The servant huffed and turned away without giving Hinata a moment to reply.

Nonetheless she gave her thanks to the servant. 'Even the servants disrespect me, well I never scold them and I don't mind actually' she thought while she walked away from the stairs into another hallway. The castle would seem like a maze if a guest was here but to her family and the servants it was normal; since many lived their life within the castle walls. Hinata wondered how many servants thought of her as a nuisance, a weakling or both. After walking through a few more hall ways she was in front of the grand dining room doors. The doors had dragons, monsters in war with themselves engraved within them, a very intimating designee but that was the Hyuga house hold 'intimating'. There were at least a thousand or so Hyugas' within the Leaf Kingdom, there were about three households with the Leaf each with high positions and a great assets for war, the first being the Hyugas, then the Uchihas, last the Inuzukas. The Hyuga house being the strongest house but lower from the King of the Leaf Kingdom, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto was a great friend to Hinata and was once her lover when they were about twelve but because she was of the Hyuga household she couldn't marry or be with anyone outside its compound unless her father said otherwise, even if he was the prince the law was the law. The Hyuga are the first of the households because of its abundance in the economic world and because in some generation they have the sight to see the future, perfect to anticipate the outcome of the war and convert it to their will. The Uchiha household was next because of its power to influence and the sight to see the enemy's movement, a powerful weapon in war. Last in power was the Inuzuka household because its people could transformed into animals and control other animals to do their bidding; when an Inuzuka is born they transform into a certain animal then revert back, they don't transform again until they are of age then they could control their transformation with their transformation they gain whatever power their animal has along with a companion, a powerful advantage in War as well.

War was very common at this generation because many wanted land and power there were some organizations such as the Akatsukies who want to not just gain power and land but rule the world also. For that reason many Kingdoms would make their citizens gain battle knowledge even the women and children over thirteen.

Hinata took a long breath before nodding slightly to the two servants along the door, they grabbed the handsels and pushed the two doors outward.


	2. Take my hand and smile

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters also the artist of the music that will later on be presented within this story. This is an AU FanFiction.

~~~Take my hand and smile~~~

Her father and sister were waiting for her, to start eating, as is a costume within the Hyuga house hold. Neji was sitting across from Hanabi, closest to Hiashi, leaving her to sit next to him since she wasn't to sit next to Hanabi from now on (Hiashi thought the battle was over once the high council declared that both Hinata and Hanabi fight). She walked to her seat and asked Neji if he could pull out the chair for her.

Once she sat down her father declared it was okay to eat by taking the first bite from his breakfast. Everyone was quiet and it was normal but something was off to Hinata. The air felt dense, denser than usual anyways, but none the less she kept on eating.

When everyone finished Hinata was about to get up and leave but before she did Hiashi told her to stay. Hinata did not know why he stopped her from leaving so she started to fidget and sweat. Had she done something wrong? Had she said something off line? Will he be mad and hit her?. Question after question started to flood Hinata mind. Her breath started to get labored and she trembled. Why isn't he saying anything?, Hinata wanted to scream but refused to give in to despair.

"Hinata after the Mascaraed Ball you are to head to my office to meet your fiancé" Hiashi stated, there was to be no dispute about it, he stood from his chair and left with both Hanabi and Neji in tow. But before Neji left he gave a small sad smile to Hinata.

Hinata just sat there within the chair, she didn't move or blink. The only sign that she was still alive was her raspy breathing, her pale hands trembled; tears threaten to flow from her clear blue eyes. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Her father wanted to sell her out, as though she was some low animal; he knew that she was not going to win either way because of her good nature.

Her knuckles turned white as a sheet of paper, her veins popping out, she was outraged, no, not outraged more than that, her father was disposing of her. The tears wouldn't come out, she was tired, tired of crying, tired of thinking of others but she knew. She knew herself to well and hated herself for it; she knew she wouldn't protest or comment she would accept this arranged marriage. Hinata knew she would keep on smiling for everyone and everything, how foolish she is, how stupid and moronic she is, yet she smiled.

Smiling and standing from her chair she walked from the dining room to her room. Her back was straight and her head held high, her hands both in front of her, fingers intertwined, resting on her stomach, her strides quiet and strong, calm that is how she looked. She looked calm and composed, she was taught how to walk and act in front of others, this act was drilled into her the moment she was born. However inside her mind it was everything but calm, her mind was into total overdrive, but in the end no matter what, she would do as her father requested.

Once she entered her room and closed the door she preceded in getting ready for the ball, she wanted to be distracted with anything at the moment.

By the time the servants came she was ready, her hair was in curls most of it was held up by a velvet poppy made of crystal. The ornament was on one side of her head holding most of her hair, exposing her neck from the other side. Her dress in the light looked blue but in the dark looked black, it reached her feet, her shoulders and some of her breast were revealed but only enough to keep men guessing and wanting, the only thing holding it up was a corset. The corset showed her curves, on the right side were diamonds that shone like the sun every time light hit them, but the amount was little so not to blind the onlooker the rest of the dress fell to the floor smoothly.

The servants gasped when they saw her, they thought for a moment an intruder was within their ladies dorm but realized it was Hinata when she smiled at them. One of the servants went up to her and bowed, "me lady you should have waited for us" the servant said before standing straight.

Hinata smiled she knew that this servant specifically was going to say that, after all what would you expect out of ten-ten.

"ten-ten you know I don't like it when you called me that, call me by my name please" Hinata said hugging Ten-ten.

"You know very well I can't with many witnesses around" Ten-ten whispered hugging Hinata in return. Hinata let go and asked the servants to leave, leaving only Hinata and Ten-Ten.

"Hinata you forgot to put on make-up and some jewelry" Ten-ten said heading toward the shelf that held Hinata Perfumes, make-up, jewelry and a large mirror.

"I was about too, when the servants came in" Hinata giggled as Ten-ten looked around to find the perfect shades and Jewelry for Hinata.

"Yeah well at least let me do something after all I am able to stay so I could serve you my lady" Ten-ten gave Hinata an exaggerated bow and laughed.

"Ten-Ten please, you know how I don't like that it-it makes me feel…" Hinata said while raising her hands to her mouth, and squirmed, she hated people calling her 'lady' it made her sound as though she was deemed for respect, when she just wanted to have friends, she wanted to be normal, that's all she ever wanted.

"Okay, okay Hinata I got it please stop doing that it makes me feel like a bad person" Ten-Ten said while giving Hinata a smile.

"S-sorry" Hinata said barely above a whisper and looked down.

"OKAY Hinata, don't look down, remember head up high and back strait" Ten-ten said walking as though she was all high and might, her back strait, head high, too high, and walked back and forth as though she was trying to keep from peeing, one leg after the other. Both girl laughed (mostly Ten-ten, Hinata just giggled).

"There you go, know close your eyes" Ten-ten said holding what looked like a paint brush with ink to Hinata eyes (eyeliner).

"Hinata you are so beautiful I am jealous" Ten-Ten said with a sigh, reaching to dip another paint brush in what looked like blue powder.

"I would give it to you if I could Ten-Ten I don't want beauty" Hinata said a tint of sadness in her voice even though it was meant to come out as a joke.

"Hinata I was only playing, you should laugh and enjoy yourself today after all today is a ball a mascaraed ball in which no one sees your face and no one knows you, a ball of mystery and jest." Ten-ten said with amusement and happiness.

"Y-yeah I know it's just my father he-" before Hinata could finish Ten-ten covered her mouth with her hand.

"Today-" Ten-ten said firmly, removing her hand "Today you have no father, sister, you are not Hinata Hyuga, today you are an unknown women who has come to this ball to have a good time" She said applying a bit of red on Hinatas' lips.

"How could I, Ten-Ten, when the only thing that I see is just one pitiful girl staring back, i-I don't have the guts." Hinata said staring at herself through the mirror.

"Then change" Ten-ten said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She moved from the side of the shelf toward the back of Hinata looking at her through the mirror.

"Change? Ten-ten what do you-" Hinata looked confused what did Ten-ten mean change. Until it hit her. Change. CHANGE. The surprise within Hinata was mirrored in her reflection. Ten-ten smiled.

"Ten-ten I am sorry but even if I 'change' there is so little I could do because some of the guards know-", Hinata looked around as though the word that she was about to say was prohibited, although it wasn't, however women were rare to have such a an ability as "Magic" Hinata finally said.

"Yes, Hinata you have magic you could change your hair, eyes, figure, clothes, heck I bet you can even change your nails" ten-ten said with delight, her eyes growing with joy.

"Ten-ten you know as well as I that women plus magic is a rare thing and could be confused with w-witchery" Hinata said, her voice lower and lower. Women it didn't, matter who they were but if they were suspected with witchery were taken into trial and burned at the stake, it was an awful way to go and that is why women with magic were rare because before they could prove it hey were burned to ashes.

**She remembered when she was little about seven her father took her to see a burning as her punishment for dropping ink on his work. Although it wasn't her it was Hanabi but she didn't know any better so Hinata took the blame.**

**The streets were filled with people all around women and men some children but most were within their homes, where Hinata wanted to be. People where walking towards the middle of the kingdom were a plaza was made for entertainment. However the people weren't going there for entertainment but for the burning of a witch. **

**Hinata cried, pulling at her father's hand pleading for him to let her out of his grasp but he wouldn't he just tightened his grasp on her with more force making her cry out in pain.**

**Hinata stopped pleading after they arrived at the plaza, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she couldn't feel her left arm anymore from the tugging and pulling from her father. His grip on her hand didn't lessen even after they made it to the plaza, Hinata thought that he didn't even realize that he had a strong hold on her.**

**After waiting for a few minutes, Hinata started to hear the screams and pleas of a woman. The screams became louder as the people started to move out of the way from the south side of the plaza. After a few seconds she could see a women but not any women, it was the baker's wife.**

**She remembered her from long ago when she went to get some pastries with her mom. Why? Though would a kind woman such as the baker's wife be held in chains and pulled by the hair and be in such a state. Her face looked beaten, mouth dry, her skin was covered in green and blue, bruises, Hinata thought. The chains made her bleed from the wrists and every time a soldier pulled her hair some of it could be seen dropped on the floor. **

**Hinata kept asking herself why she was treated in such a manner but within moments a tomato connected with the bakers face. Then came another, screams and accusations were being made, shouts about her being a witch, some though told others to stop because if they don't the witch might curse them. A witch? Hinata thought, the baker's wife was a Witch? But how could that be if she was so nice, she even gave me one of her favorite breads. Hinata turned to her dad about to ask him but held her tongue when she saw the glare he send her. **

**Hinata attention was back to the accused witch, the face that was printed on her was one that would hunt Hinatas dreams for the rest of her infancy, she was pleading with her eyes at anyone who met her gaze and sadly enough it was Hinata. The baker's wife looked at her with such sadness and distress, pleading for Hinata to do something, anything, but what could a mere child do.**

"**PLEASE, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU PLEASE RELEASE ME I AM NOT A WITCH PLEASE, YOU ALL KNOW ME PLEASE, I AM MEARLY A BAKER PLEASE" she pleaded, yanking at the chains begging at the soldiers who held her captive to let her go that she was innocent, her cheeks were wet from her crying, dirt and salty water hit the pavement every time the women struggled. However the only thing she received where thrashes and more bruises upon her maiden cheeks. **

**When the soldiers got to the podium, were a pile of wood lay gathered by the Kingdoms own people the people in which the poor baker, who was born and grew up with. Hinata stood confused by what the soldiers were doing, wondering what they would do next, Hinata heard about burning but what? Surely they wouldn't burn her, how could they if she was but a poor baker. However to Hinatas anguish and to the other viewer's amusement the soldiers did.**

"**NO, NOOO PLEASE NOOOOO!" the screams and pleas of the baker fell in dead ears but Hinatas. Hinata watched as the fire got closer and closer to the women. The flames where playing she was sure, as they dance around and about on the wood closer and closer to the baker. And as the flames got closer to her, her screams became louder and louder, Hinata thought that she couldn't get louder but she did. **

**She screamed louder and louder as the flames touched and mingled with her skin. The soft blood red and orange flames caressed the women's feet, her flesh could be seen burning away and mixing with the fire. The skin looked as though it was made out of goo, the fire danced and danced. The louder the women screamed the bigger the flames seemed.**

**Hinata thought of it as a play, a musical play the laughter and wailing of the people and wind added to the music, however wasn't music supposed to be happy?, maybe it was for the rest but not for the main singer. It was like a horror show a show that by fate occurred in the day she was punished.**

**The flames were as high as the stake and wide as the wood rested around her. Hinata was positive that she saw shadows dancing around the fire, the shadows smile and move up and down, then swayed. Hinata wanted to leave she really did but was stuck to her place. Her legs wouldn't move, her arms felt as though they were tied, a piercing feeling shot through her body, her eyes were watery and only saw red, she felt hot really hot, she was scared.**

**Hinata realized that she was the baker women; she screamed and pleaded like the baker did. She felt her feet and arms melt away like wax taking with them her flesh and blood, little by little dripping from her bones to the fire. Hinata screamed again, she looked around hoping and wishing that her daddy would save her however when she found him, tried to scream her mouth was shut tight. The flames had eaten away her lips she couldn't feel them, she couldn't feel anything.**

**She looked down at her feet and saw that the only remains were bones, but soon even that would be consumed by the flames. Her eyes felt drowsy, her heart wasn't pounding as it should, and she couldn't breathe anymore. The flames were laughing at her she was sure they whispered to her. They said 'welcome to the never ending' then, she died.**

**Hinata gasped and looked around franticly, her father was next to her, the people who had gathered to see the burning were leaving, and straight ahead was nothing. Where did the bakers wife go to? "Hinata come let us not breathe the ashes of such repugnant creature" Hiashi pulled Hinata to follow him as he led her away from the scene. Ashes? Thought Hinata in confusion looking back were the flames once danced with a baker.**

**What she found in its place was ****a dog large as Labradors, black as darkness, unkempt fur, its eyes burned like the fire that once consumed her body; it projected a distinctly sulphurous smell even by the distance she was at****. ****Later on did Hinata realize that the baker's wife was burned to ashes and that she had in that awful day for the first time used magic however the dog that she saw, was never mentioned.**

"Hinata, hey Hinata, HINATA!" Ten-ten almost yelled as she shook Hinata lightly.

"Oh um s-sorry Ten-ten I was-it, I-I, yes?" Hinata said recomposing herself from her flashback.

Ten-ten sighed while she got on her knees looking straight at Hinata eyes, "listen to me Hinata after this do you think you will have any liberty at all, I am sorry but I am not going to beat around the bush, today may be the last and only day that you will be able to free yourself of your worries Hinata." Ten-ten said with the out most worry and concern.

Hinata was about to protest but Ten-ten spoke before Hinata could "Hinata let's face it, tomorrow you'll fight with your very own sister and then get married to who knows, Hinata don't do this for you do it for me please I don't want to keep on living with myself if you don't" Ten-ten took hold of Hinatas hands, saddens mirrored her eyes. Hinata smiled at her, she will do it, because she knew ten-ten very well to know that she was right and won't be able to live with her self if she didn't because that was Ten-Ten, a caring person even though sometimes she was very feisty.

"Okay then Ten-Ten, I'll change myself to someone else and I'll change you to me" Ten-ten got up in an instant and looked at Hinata as if she lost her mind.

"Hinata what are you, no I can't change to you, I- can't you know how I am you know-" Hinata stood up and covered Ten-tens mouth with her hands. She smiled at her then hugged her, ten-ten just stood confused at what was going on and what was about to happen.

"Ten-ten it is my last gift to you, you know that after this night father most probably will order you to leave since I will no longer be the Hyuga heiress, so I want you to spend time with Neji-" Hinata whispered, Ten-ten was about to say something but didn't seeing as Hinata wouldn't listen to her. "and even though from afar stay close and tell him what you want too, just act a little bit like me though okay" Hinata finished telling Ten-ten and Ten-ten could only nod.

Hinata stepped a bit away from Ten-ten and raised her arms toward the ceiling as though she was trying to reach the starry sky. She looked at ten-ten and smiled, she looked up, closing her eyes. Ten-ten stood mesmerized by her friend beauty, and admiration was reflected in her eyes. Hinata looked strong, Hinata was always strong it didn't matter what others said or thought bacuase she knew, she knew.

Hinata body was eliminating the room with a bright blue hue, first she whispered the word 'conceal', making the room outside the window look normal and concealing her magic from the world but her and Ten-ten. The wind picked up a bit after a few seconds even though the windows and the door was tight shut. Hinata starts to feel a power escaping her grasp and then she knew it was time.

"I beg and plea

Wind change the color of that in which watches you,

Earth change what I once brushed,

Fire melt away the flesh that I was given,

Water modify that in which indulged you,

I beg and plea

Change your requester and give the gifts to her confident

Until the time the dead sleep and the cock crows"

Hinata voices out and as she does her eyes, hair, body and voice changed into a women of about twenty (she's about 18 turning 19); her hair turned blond however stayed the same style, straight, and silky, her legs longer and firmer, her chest turned into about b-cup, the color of her skin changed too she wasn't pale anymore she was a bit tanned. Hinata stood with her arms to her side her eyes stilled closed.

Ten-ten looked at her self she looked like Hinata; everything about her was Hinata as she examined herself on the mirror, her eyes, hair, body everything. She looked at Hinata a bit worried, since she wouldn't move from where she stood. Worried she hurried to her and was about to call out to her when a voice that was nothing like Hinatas called out to her it was bit rough yet sweet.

"Ten-ten it seems that my magic worked, please refrain from running it is un-lady like" Hinata covered her mouth; she couldn't believe what she had said to ten-ten. She looked at ten-ten startled and Ten-ten looked at Hinata startled as well.

It seems that Hinata magic indeed changed her voice also her vocabulary, it was too efficient. Ten-ten stared at Hinata not only because of her voice and selected vocabulary but the way she said them, so firm and certain also her eyes they were dark blue almost purple.

"Hinata w-what was…? I-I umm" Ten-ten was amazed by her own voice silky, soft, charming it was, it was, weird. Hinata looked at Ten-ten and felt discomfort by looking at her own self and hearing herself, it was as though she truly changed into some one completely different.

"It would seem that the outcome was more than what we had expected my dear companion but none the less it works to our advantage" Hinata grasped her neck and massaged it, this was weird and she didn't like how she was talking toward Ten-ten, to her it felt rude.

Ten-ten saw Hinatas internal rage toward herself, and she wasn't about to let her back off from this adventure. "Hinata please don't, umm don't take back the magic, th-this is good for us, we-we can change your dress and I'll wear yours o-okay" uhh Ten-ten felt funny.

"Yes I agree with you, I shall change while you leave to the social event my father has arranged" Hinata tried to ignore her own voice by occupying herself to look for a dress and a mask for herself. Ten-ten watched in amusement while Hinata tried to walk around the room 'it seems that the change in stature affects you a little, well good thing I and Hinata are about the same height' Ten-ten thought going to the front door to greet the visitors.

After an hour or so Hinata was finished; her hair was in a braid, her bangs covering some of her eyes, she was wearing a silver mask with two feather on one side and crystals on the other, making her eyes stand out, she wore a simple necklace a diamond in the middle with a ruby holding on to it, it fit with her red dress, it was a bit 'skanky'. At first Hinata was reluctant to wear such a dress but in the end decided on it because it was something Hinata would not dress. The dress consisted of a red corset that would make her chest pop almost exposing her nipples on the hem there were black bows in the bottom there was black lace. The tournure was long and each muslin had a black bow, the overall color was red, with corset heels.

Hinata felt like a complete skank even though the only true exposure was her chest. However she liked her make-up, even though it was a bit, blush on her cheeks, red on her lips with a bit of gloss, her eyes wore a bit of light red and thin eyeliner.

Satisfied with herself she walked to the door, but before she left the room she checked if anyone was coming, after a few more minutes and a loud sigh she left.

Walking as fast as she could to get out of the hall way and into the ball. When she made it without being unnoticed she hurried to blend into the crowd even though she was a bit out Standish because most of the hosts wore black or white some a bit of red but not as much as Hinata.

As Hinata walked around the crowd she noticed that a lot of men were giving her attention, looking her way and gawking at her. Sometimes she felt as though she was being stripped naked with their eyes, however she did not leave, if she did it was something Hinata would do and she was not Hinata (at the moment).

After a few minutes a man walked up to her and asked if she could dance with her, Hinata agreed. She felt weird being in the hands of a person that she didn't know and dance with him. The song was slow it was "three times a lady" by Commodores. Hinata like the song but not her partner, "please refrain from undressing me with your eyes" Hinata was surprised by what she said but did very well to not show it.

The man looked surprised never had a women talked to him like that but he liked it, her attitude, her fiery eyes piercing threw him, her body, her voice, everything. He smiled at her and winked "well my fair maiden it is not my fault that you are so delectable, and please consider my comment as a complement, for not many women receive such" he said seductively his red mask covering some of his smile. He swayed her while grabbing her hips indulging him with the feel of her skin even though the bothering cloths were in the way.

Hinata smiled unwillingly and spoke "My., my it would seem as though you are drugged, your eyes dilated, you smile almost reaching your eyes, as I am certain, tell me my good man what has you in such a state." Hinata didn't want to speak or know the answer to her statement; she wanted to change because it was so embarrassing. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't feel her self-smirking at the man.

He fell in love he was sure, this woman was bold and seductive she wasn't afraid either. He hold her closer to him and whispered in her ear "Who else my dear but you, you are so charming and perfect, I want you, I want you to be beneath me wiggling and asking for me to take and penetrate you" he said sliding his hand to her ass.

Hinata was sure that she would faint at any moment the things this man says, it was too much for her, she wanted to run away she wanted hide somewhere. 'WH-what is this man saying o-oh no pl-please someone come and take me away thi-this isn't happening'. Indeed Hinata wanted to run and hide however her body did something totally different.

Hinata grabbed the man hand and threw it away from her, and then she did something that she was positively sure she herself would never do. Hinata placed her hands on both side of the man's face and forced his lips into hers. Her mouth moved on his, her tongue touched his bottom lip, he opened his lips and she assaulted his mouth with her hot tongue, tracing every part of his mouth and he did hers. Both were so into their kissing that they didn't noticed some people looking at them.

After winning over his mouth she made them part by pushing him away. Hinatas breath was labored and so was his, but unlike Hinata he wanted more. He was about to grab her arm but she slapped his arm away.

Standing straight, head held high, she looked at him with fiery. "You are not at might height, and I am not some slut either, go get some bitch to satisfy your fantasy because I will not stoop so low" She hissed and walked away.

What had just happened? He wasn't sure. At first the bitch was seductive and enticing, he told her what he wanted and then she kissed him, SHE kissed HIM, and then left him. He thought that she was at his mercy, the way she would comply toward his forwardness; however he stood here in between a crowd looking like a fool. This he promised would not go unnoticed, he will avenge his broken pride, no bitch, hoe or slut laughed at him.

Hinata was crying she was broken within; she had given that man her first kiss. The kiss she saved for her knight in shining armor, her lips were now soiled by that man's lips. What has she done to her body, she tried to remember her chant, and she did everything she should have, right? 'if I remember the chant correct it went: "I beg and plea

Wind change the color of that in which watches you,

Earth change what I once brushed,

Fire melt away the flesh that I was given,

Water modify that in which indulged you,

I beg and plea

Change your requester and give the gifts to her confident

Until the time the dead sleep and the cock crows"'

Hinata stopped at mid step. 'I-I am such a-a fool, I requested my body to fire, Fire is a recipient for pa-pas-sion'. Hinata quickened her stride, 'n-no what have I done, I was supposed to request it to earth n-not f-fire ohh m-e' Hinata was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was on the balcony.

After an hour the carriage finally stopped, the first to get out of the carriage was Gaara. He looked at the mansion and scoffed in his mind. 'How pathetic' He thought, he was about to enter the mansion, when he heard Temari's voice next to him. He turned facing her, his penetrating gaze held Temari in place. Temari wanted to flinch and fidget a bit but she didn't she looked at Gaara in the eyes too.

She held a dark mask on her hand, it was meant for Gaara however he thought of it as foolish, but before he could turn to walk in the mansion, she stopped him.

Gaara in less than a second had Temari by the neck her feet dangling from the ground, "**Don't touch me**" he stated venom and irritation was held in his every word. Temari's eyes were beginning to turn when he let go of her, her body collided with the floor.

Temari grabbed her throat coughing and wheezing, it wasn't her attention to touch him, but it was the only way to make him stop in his tracks. "G-gaara *cough* y-you have *cough* to wear a mask if not *breath in* the guards will stop you" Temari choked out trying her best to regain her breath.

Gaara snatched the mask from Tamari's hand and left her there on the floor. He didn't want his time be taken away from some stupid guards; he placed the mask on his face and walked in the mansion.

Everything inside the mansion screamed wealthy, and the whole room was crowded also illuminated. He hated both; he didn't to socialize with any one so he walked through the crowd and up the stairs. He wanted to go someone where there was little to no people. We walked a bit from the stairs when he saw two glass doors, 'at least these people have a balcony'.

When he pushed the two glass doors open he was glad that no one was here until he felt the aura if a magician, he didn't have to look much until he saw golden locks moving with the wind. He was about to leave when a voice called to him 'don't leave, she must have great power if we couldn't sense her at first' Gaara complied, what would be the harm in a little amusement.

Hinata felt the presence of a person, at first she thought it was the man that she danced with but in a few seconds felt the magic this person had. She was about to hurry up and leave however whoever it was, was leaving she wanted to breath out of relief but the person stopped and walked to her.

Hinata turned and her Blue Blazing eyes meet Cold Emerald, they looked at each other for a few seconds until the man spoke, his voice was uncaring and emotionless "It's seems that my curiosity was overtaken by a mere women" He was about to turn around and Hinata was relived however her body betrayed her yet again.

"So I overtook your curiosity that fast and know you turn and walk away, G-e-n-tel-men, how boring you mostly are and to think that I was curious as to who was the impertinent who disturbed my peace, and my curiosity was such a meager man or most fit, B-O-Y, what a pity" Hinata said a smirk on her lips, entertainment within her eyes. She leaned on the stone railing, her head tilted, taunting him. Hinata however within was scolding and screaming at her to stop and to run away as his eyes turned dangerous.

Gaara for some reason felt insulted and toyed with, he wouldn't care about meager insults, Insults were always ways to alter someone's ego while the other end felt pitiful. Gaara glared at her, but she wouldn't even flinch, she was unfazed. "You are of no interest to me" was Gaara's simple reply. "So, I don't care I, thought you were leaving please I am not stopping you" Hinata signaled him to the glass doors.

Gaara was seething inside while Hinata was shaking out of her wits but neither showed it. The wind started to pick up as both of the magicians stared at and glared at each other one with irritation and the other with amusement. 


End file.
